Uncharted Memories
by nypheliix
Summary: The past is like a raging storm. Exploring it can be dangerous. Re-living it is true madness. But some don't seem to have a choice...
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys. I've been thinking about doing this for a while and I now finally found the inspiration and purpose to do it. I will mix up multiple historical eras in the memories/flashbacks of the protagonist, since I couldn't decide on one... Enjoy!

...

All my life I've worked so hard to get where I wanted to be and to make my dreams come true. It's been a constant struggle against fate itself, a fight I've fought since I was barely a kid.

I was born in a small town. My parents were poor people, but honest. Mother worked at a grocery shop. Father was a builder. Still my early years were the best in my life. Despite our not-so-big income, we were a happy family. Me, my younger brother, Nicolas, my parents, Jane and Erik Falconer. We were happy with having each other. We were happy with being together, as a family. We needed no riches to give us our happiness. It was a simple life, yet it was one I later came to regret not having cherished.

As younglings, my Nico and I used to play around all the time, either with other kids or just the two of us. I loved playing hide'n'seek. I was great at it. Especially when my turn to seek came. When I was looking for people, I focused better on my surroundings. I could see... Differently. In fact, not only see, but feel, in a strange way. I just don't have the words to describe it. It's sort of like using all senses at a time, and you are so focused on the world around you that they merge and blend together. It's like you could see sounds, or hear sights. This rather unusual ability of mine helped me in my hand of hide'n'seek. I could "see" pattern-like shapes in the air, glowing a colour not visible with a normal eye. I could know where that person had gone and where they were hiding.

This sight thing also helped me when meeting new people. I could read their emotions in that specific glow they emanated. It was really helpful...

I went to school in the City, because we didn't have one in my town. I did my best to get the best grades I could, because I knew what effort my parents made to sustain me for my studies. Above all, I excelled at History. I really loved learning about the past. Many times, when our teacher was talking, I had this vague feeling of déjà-vu. It was like I could actually _remember_ being there... Or should I say "then"?

Either way, I finished middle school with pretty good results, good enough to ensure me a place at a good High School. This was my chance of building a life.

...

I walk the road leading to the High School gates. I've never been more scared of anything in my whole life. I don't know how classes are going to be, I have no idea who I am going to meet... I hate the unpredictable.

We've had this series of introductory sessions during which we were informed about the rules of the school and our schedule. We were also given the codes which unlock the padlocks of our lockers.

I open the door and go in. I wander about in the main corridor, where all the lockers are. I notice that some lockers are labeled with various names. I guess this is how the new students would find their locker until the time they learned where their locker was. I see the "Loreen Falconer" label somewhere at the end of the corridor. I walk towards it. Yup. That's mine. Just a plain metallic locker like everyone else's. I open the padlock using the combination that was given to me during the introductory meeting. Inside I find my school stuff. As I close the locker I see someone fumbling through the locker on my left. He seems to have a hard time putting his stuff in order.

'Hey. Can I help you?' I ask.

He turns towards me. Unwillingly, my heart skips a beat. He has shoulder-length dark blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail, though most hair pretty much hung lose, deep blueish-green eyes and a confused, slightly embarrassed smile on his lips. He is wearing a black T-shirt with a skull and crossbones. I can't help but notice how well-built he was...

 _Snap out of it!_ , I tell myself.

'Hi,' he says. He runs his fingers through his hair. 'No, but thank you. I just seem to be clumsier than usual.'

He goes back to messing books around his locker. He must be older, since his locker is personalized. I spot tiny drawings of ships and old-looking boats. For some reason, I seem to know them pretty well...

'I remember that ship...' I mutter.

The boy manages to put his books in place. Then he turns to me with a puzzled look. 'Excuse me?'

'That ship.' I point to a three-master frigate. I have the vaguest sensation I've actually seen that ship. ' _Queen Anne's Revenge_?'

He looks at me in disbelief. I must have got it right. Still I can't shake off the crazy feeling I got at the sight of that particular frigate. Where had I seen her?

'Yeah,' he says. 'How did you recognise it?'

'Honestly? I have no idea. '

I start remembering bits of information I must have read about the ship and her captain. _Queen Anne's Revenge. Initially HMS Concord. Launched 1710. Captured by French in 1711. Renamed La Concorde de Nantes. Captured by pirates in 1717. Renamed Queen Anne's Revenge. Captain Edward Thatch. Blackbeard. Pirate. Formerly a privateer. Active 1716-1718. Operated in the West Indies and along the coast of the American Colonies._

My vision blurs. I put a hand on my locker to steady myself. I can vaguely hear the boy in front of me asking me if I feel alright. The last thing I feel before blacking out is him catching me before I fall.

...

Flashes of images run before my eyes. The sea. Ships. A port. I recognise it as being Nassau of the 18th century. A man with an impressive-looking pitch-black beard with lit fuses in it. _Blackbeard_. Ship battles. A pirate flag. A frigate- _Queen Anne's Revenge_. Multiple other scenes roll across my mind, some I can't begin to comprehend. A pirate dressed in robes, with a hood shading half his face. Then I hear a voice...

 _'Nothing is true, everything is permitted. We work in the dark, to serve the light. We are Assassins.'_

...

'Hey!'

I open my eyes. I find myself in an embrace. I pull myself back, embarrassed. The boy I met earlier looks at me amused.

'How...' I choke on my words. 'How long have I been out?'

'A couple of seconds,' he replies. 'What happened?'

 _Seconds?!_ They felt like decades! I look away embarrassed.

'I'm terribly sorry. I have no idea what happened. I just...'

'Hey, chill out. Don't worry about it!' He smiles. I feel my heart melting. 'Just... Take care, okay?

He turns and walks away, leaving me staring at him. Suddenly he turns around and shouts across the corridor.

'I'm Jason, by the way! Pleased to meet you, Loreen!'


	2. Chapter 2

I spend the whole evening thinking about the past events. The thing that happened at school... It was beyond weird. Still I can't get past this feeling that I should _know_ the man with the hood. But how? Part of me tells me I have nowhere to know him from. Another part of me is annoyed by not remembering him. But whatever it was, it had something to do with Jason. I missed some information, so I couldn't get to make any links.

'Loreen?'

Mom's voice wakes me from my thoughts. I realise I had been stabbing the fries on my plate without having eaten any of them. I hesitantly grab some with my fork and take them to my mouth. After an awkward silence I get up, take the plate and a cup of spicy ketchup and head over to my room. Fortunately my parents don't ask for any explanations, for which I am really thankful.

I climb the stairs to my room. I close the door behind me, lie the plate on my nightstand and browse through some books in my library. Yeah, they're not the newest and shiniest books, since most were bought from other people or given to me, but they are mine and that matters first and foremost. Unlike many people these days, my primary source of information are the books, not the Internet. _Piracy... Blackbeard... Queen Anne?..._ I search through some history books/encyclopedias. In all of them I find pretty much the same thing: _The golden age of piracy was a period in the 18th century when pirates grew to their current renown. After the treaty between the British and the Spanish, men who has enrolled for a life as privateers were no longer needed. Most of them hadn't obtained all the_ prizes, plunder and adventure _they sought, so they continued their lives as pirates._ I already knew that. Nobody said nothing about hooded pirates. Not a word. I find some names, though. But when doing the extra research on the internet I get nothing to do with the hooded pirate. Then why was he in my head?!

'Loreen, sweetheart, are you alright?' I hear my father ask from the kitchen.

'Yeah, I'm...' I choke on my words. I cough a little , then I continue. 'I'm fine, dad. I'm just a bit tired. It's been a long day, you know...'

I can hear laughter from the kitchen. Good. Then I hear the familiar knock in most code through the wall. _Hello._ I manage a smile. Nico... He always knew how to make me feel good. I knock back on the wall. _Hello silly. Sup._

 _Nothing you._

 _I am fine._

 _Are you happy._

I think for a second before answering this one. Nico, despite knowing the Morse code, can't manage long steaks of knocks and breaks. So I decide to go for simple.

 _Yes._

 _Good night Lori._

 _Good night Nico._

There is a short pause in which it is all silent. Then I hear more knocks. At first I think it's coming from the door, but they are actually coming from the other room where Nico is knocking _I love you_ involuntarily. We used this pattern of knocks so often that neither of us had to think about it to express it. We had it learned by heart. Without realising, I also start tapping _I love you_ on the wall.

It will never happen again. The blackout. It freaked me out. What if I was sick? I felt a little guilty for not telling this to my parents, but I was already scared out of my mind. I didn't need them to panic.

 _It will be fine._ I sure hope.

My dreams don't really agree. I drift into a different time...

...

Hi there, I really felt like dropping this author's note really quick down here. First I'm sorry for not having posted for so long. I know. Don't start killing me for that. Secondly I have this is feeling that this should be an actual party of the first chapter, but I am to lazy to change it.

I really hope you enjoy it. I love constructive criticism and reviews, so don't forget to leave some either here or on my Quizup account with the same name.

Cheers!

P.S. You might hate me for this cliffhanger over here. I regret nothing. *evil laugh*. It's a short chapter, I know. But wait until you get the next one!


	3. Chapter 3

I've never had such a dream before. I could see the world through "my own" eyes, but it was as if I were but a distant spectator admiring a show. The person whose eyes I was seeing through had her own mind, for she was making her own analyses. It has never occurred to me before that maybe other people see the world totally differently than I do. Using someone else's eyes... It is a whole new perspective upon life.

Glancing in the girl's mind I spot an image of herself. Young, about 6-7 years old, with delicate, angelic features framed by a flowing mass of long, auburn hair. Her eyes gleam a light shade of green and a smile is embedded on her lips. I focus on looking at the exterior world. She is running in a large courtyard decorated by beautiful flower gardens and trees.

The girl stops behind a tree and takes cover. She occasionally glances over the thick trunk to a place some meters forward, where she must have started her sprint. True enough, from behind a corner a boy her age shows up. That's when I get it that the two are playing hide-and-seek.

The boy's clothing strikes me first. His cotton blouse with embroidered stitches, his lose trousers tucked in the nearly knee-length leather boots and the tricorn on his head which is visibly to large for him... This is definitely not the present!

 _Watch now, think later_ , I tell myself. I concentrate on what is happening. The boy seems to be searching for the girl, but instead of looking around, his eyes are fixed on the ground, as if he were following a trail of some sort. Sure enough though, he finds the girl quickly. She starts running, and he chases her. She hits a tree for with her foot, stumbles and falls on the ground. The boy stops and looks at her worriedly.

'Are you hurt?' he asks gently, bending down to examine her. That moment the girl tosses a handful of dirt at him, laughing. He pulls back, spitting and wiping the dirty of his face. He falls on his knees and laughs, then grabs a stick and playfully pokes the girl.

'"Is this the behavior of a lady, miss?! "' he says, imitating the voice of an adult. '" How many times have I told you not to play with that dirty, uneducated Kenway boy?! "'

The girl fakes a pout, but she can't help herself from smiling. 'Many times, Mr Smithens.'

'" Then go to your room and learn your algebra, miss!"' the boy continues.

'Yes, Mr Smithens.'

Both start laughing. The boy gets up and helps the girl up. She looks straight at him for a moment and I am dazzled by the impossible resemblance between the boy and Jason... This is getting weirder and weirder. The same sandy blonde hair, the same impossible blue-green-grey eyes, similar facial features...

The girl shakes the dirt off her dress and smoothens it. Then she gives a friendly hug to the boy, who grins. Then she pulls back and turns to leave.

'See you, Eddy!' she wants at him than runs off. From behind her I hear the boy's shout.

'Bye, Anna!'

He pauses a moment, then adds 'And my name is Edward! Not Eddy!'

The image flickers, and then everything turns black. I can't see anything, but I can hear. A man's voice is scolding Anna.

'How many times must I tell you not to meet with that boy? The Kenways are a modest family, with modest pretences and modest education. What good can you learn from their child?'

The girl mutters something I cannot discern. However I noticed that get voice has changed, which means she has grown up.

'I beg your pardon?' the man replied irritated.

'Nothing.'

I hear the sound of footsteps on a hard wooden floor.

'Tomorrow there is a ball here in Bristol. You are going. I want you to show exemplary manners. You know the rules to well. After the ball you will have enough time to pack your things. '

'Pack my things?!' she squeals. 'Where am I going?'

'To a private school in London dedicated to forming young ladies.' He pauses. 'Do you have anything to object with that?'

His tone invites contradiction. Anna just grits her teeth and responds with a halfhearted 'No, father.'

'Good. You are dismissed. You may go back to your room.'

The dream shudders again, but this time I wake up.

...

You know I love holding the tension in stories. What else would keep you here, reading my fanfic? Anyway. There: you met Edward Kenway. There are so many more characters to come, don't you worry. For now, however, we're stuck with our favorite pirate.

I feel like I should explain Loreen's flashbacks. I imagined that one could experience the bleeding effect without actually having to spend sessions in the Animus. This would be caused by people or events that remind one of their ancestor so strongly that they fall back in their memories. Does it make any sense?


	4. Chapter 4

'Hello there, Loreen.'

Dang. I was so deep in my thoughts that I didn't notice Jason coming behind me. I usually didn't let people sneak up behind me. I was the one doing that. I mean, not the other way around.

'Uh, hi.' I say. It feels awkward, for I have been avoiding him for the past four days. I sort of hoped that without his presence I would get rid of my blackouts. Truth be told, they haven't really left me. Just got fainter. I would no longer black out, just the images would overlap with reality. I would see flashes of memories, sliding away too fast for me to make sense of them. But at least I was me, in my own body, in my own time.

I don't notice that Jason had put his arm around my shoulders until it was too late.

'Hey. Earth to Loreen Falconer. Do you copy?'

'Yeah. Yeah, sorry. I was thinking...'

I pull away, embarrassed. I must have blushed really bad because he smiles from the corner of his mouth. I carefully watch my step as we descend the stairs that lead away from school.

After leaving a pause long enough to let me know something had happened, he breaks the silence.

'Why have you been avoiding me? Is it something I said or did?'

I dare look him in the eyes. Those piercing steely-blue eyes so much like the boy from my flashbacks. Edward Kenway. Instantly I wish I hadn't. His 'aura' thing glows in the 'color' of sadness and concern. It was the aura I recognized the easiest. I always saw it on my mother's face when she regarded my brother when he got home with bad grades.

'No, really. I'm sorry I let you think so. It's just...'

'Your blackouts. I somehow trigger them.'

His aura shifted. Now it became the one I grew to recognize as satisfaction. What was weird about it was that it also blended two emotions that could never come together at the same time, towards the same person and concerning the same subject: me.

Love and hate.

Jason liked me and, at the same time, despised me with all his heart. I decide to be wary around him. However nice he seems, he obviously has hidden motives. I'll play his game by telling him only incomplete truths. I can't fully trust him.

'Not... really,' I say. 'You just remind me of somebody.'

He frowns. I must have hit a mark.

'Really...' he mutters. 'Truth be told, you _too_ remind me of someone. '

Click. He knows what my flashbacks mean. That was an invitation to tell him more. We are now walking through the park in front of the school. The way back home.

I try my best impression of a natural laugh. I think it sounds close enough to a real one.

'There's no way we could have possibly met before.' I say. 'But I think my uncle has the same hair color and style as you do...'

I tilt my head to one side, as if studying him. For an instant I run out of breath. Somebody shouldn't allow this much beauty in one human being. His eyes swirl like a storm at sea, catching my heart in its depths. I try to avert my glance, focusing instead on the sweet curl of a streak of caramel blond hair on his cheek, the barely remarkable tilt of his chin in a gesture filled with defiance and pride. His straight posture, broad shoulders and well-built body. He emanates strength and confidence. I feel the urge to move forward and wrap myself in his arms.

I shake my head and close my eyes. Great. I just fell for him once again, and even stronger this time.

Somewhere in the back of my mind I hear this name repeating itself. _Kenway. Kenway. Kenway._

'Yeah. My uncle's hair looks just like yours. '

I'm so stupid.

He laughs. He tries to appear relaxed, but I notice the tension in the way he stiffens his shoulders. He's obviously hiding something. Fine. Wanna play typical teens? We shall play typical teens.

'You know my full name. From the label on my locker, I assume.' I start. I sit on the nearest bench, a silent invitation for him to sit next to me. He accepts it.

'Well, I like being informed,' he responds. 'Especially when it comes to pretty girls.'

He grins. Wait, now we've gone from secretsto _flirting_?

'You sure do,' I giggle. 'But I only know your first name.'

I pause.

'Okay,' he concludes. 'Let's do an ask and answer, shall we? The questions for me, three questions for you.'

'Fine,' I agree. 'You go first. '

'One. What do you like to do in your free time?'

Really?!

'Um, I read a lot. History books mainly. I also like going to the cinema, but I can't go very often.'

'I see. Two. Are you doing anything special tomorrow?'

There. He's asking me out.

'I think not. Probably just going to help around with the housework. '

He smiles. Judging by his aura, he is now being totally honest with me. All he says and does are without hidden motives, unlike before. I relax a bit. Perhaps I might just have a chance with him.

'Three. Would you like to go with me to the cinema? I can drive us there. I got my licence a couple of months ago. '

Boom. Information. He's 16. One year older than I am.

'I guess I can.'

His smile is broad and truly genuine. 'Awesome! I'll pick you up from here at 5. Okay?'

'Yeah, sure.'

I do a virtual happiness dance in my mind.

'My turn. What movie are we seeing tomorrow?'

'No idea.' He lifts his shoulders.

'Why are you asking me out?'

'Because you're nice.'

Now here comes the question I really want the answer to.

'What is your last name?'

'Kenway.'

I feel as if someone had thrown a bucket of ice cold water in my face. I guess I knew it from the beginning, though. In some way, Jason is related to Edward Kenway. No wonder they look so similar.

My girly side takes over my rational one. I no longer care that Jason might be a danger. I no longer care that I've had flashbacks of his great-great-great-great-something-grandfather. I lean towards him and wrap my arms around him. It only lasts for a couple of seconds, but my feelings amplify exponentially. He smells like the ocean breeze and... cinnamon? I feel the soft touch of his hair on my neck, the short-lasting tense of his body as a reaction to my unexpected hug. Then Jason presses his arms around my back, and for a second I feel like out of this world, gone to a paradise where nothing bad can happen.

But then again. It lasts only a few moments which are way too short...

I pull back, and before he can say anything I turn around, smiling.

'See you tomorrow!' I say, heading home (and away from him).

...

'So a boy invited you out on a date.'

Exactly what I was expecting: a scolding, an hour-long lecture about boys which would probably result in me being grounded for the weekend. I now regret having assured Jason that I would be there. I take a deep sigh.

Suddenly, my mother bursts out a laugh. I was totally _not_ expecting that. I look at her weirdly.

'Age 15, and you go on a date?! Do you have any idea when I went out with a boy for the first time?' She giggles. '17!'

Long break. I plan how to explain to Jason why I won't meet him.

'Do you even realize how lucky you are, Lori?'

Wait, _what_?

'Of course you're going! Don't let the chance go away!'

I get up and tackle-hug my mother. She nearly falls over, but I don't care. I cover her in thank you-s, then I go to my room to prepare my clothes for tomorrow.

Isn't this the best day one could have?

Must admit, I've been lazy. I could have written this chapter in half the time it actually took me to. I apologise.

Anyways I'm so glad I finished it. It's the longest chapter so far, and it's only the fourth. The best part is that I haven't even got into the action itself, which I am proud of.

Hope you guys like it. Don't forget to leave reviews if you feel like it. Also follows are greatly appreciated.

Cheers :D


End file.
